A Week Without Pranksters
by Randomwords247
Summary: After an argument about there being too many Pranksters in the Village, Esther and Jokey decide to leave the Village for a week to see if the Village would be better off without them. However, as the week progresses, trouble comes both the Village and the Pranksters way RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS!
1. A Week Without Pranksters Prologe

**Hefty: *takes hammer away from Esther* I'll smurf that!**

**Esther: HEY! I was about to use that!**

**Papa: Esther if you smurf her she won't be able to write more**

**Esther: |-( fine, Hello everyone again we're back**

**Me: Is is safe to come out now? *the smurfs nod* Okay then, Esther truce? **

**Esther: Truce! Hefty disclaimer! **

**Hefty: The Smurfs and me belong to Peyo same with the Village and-**

**Esther: And GarbageSmellsALotLikeMe a.k.a Gargamel**

**Me: Esther though it mine, ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

><p>It was a week after Papa was told how Esther was born and her leg was slowly recovering from using it so much while her arm and face were recovering from being cut by Azreal, Jokey decided to pay her a visit.<p>

"Hello Esther" Jokey greeted

"Hello, I don't think we've meet before, whats your name?" Esther asked politely

"I'm Jokey Smurf" he answered laughing

"Oh so you make sure the Smurfs get a good laugh, that's good I love a good joke" she said smiling

"I smurfed you a gift, you'll get a real BANG out of it!" he said still laughing a little.

"Oh really? How kind of you thanks" she replied happily taking the box out of his hands, she opened it to find it explode in her face.

She then smiled and said while laughing

"You sure got me! Great joke!You sure know how to make someone feel happy and give them a good laugh, no wonder your names Jokey!"

"You really find my jokes funny?" Jokey asked surprised

"Sure I love a good joke, as long as its not mean or anything like that." Esther replied still laughing a little

"Back when I was a human, I was the joker of my family, always making puns and jokes and all that fun stuff" Esther said smiling

"Although, sometimes I went a bit over the top, one time I put a whoopie cushion under my brothers chair, he wasn't happy at all." Esther said laughing at her memory "But it was worth it, the look on his face! You should try the whoopie cushion out, it really can get a good laugh, just make sure you don't over use it."

"Hey that's a smurfy idea!" Jokey said happily "Smurf you later Esther" he said leaving the hospital

"See ya later Jokey" Esther replied smiling.

Later that day before every smurf came for their dinner Jokey put whoopie cushions on a couple chairs waiting for the Smurfs reactions as he sat down while every smurf came in, but to his surprise Esther came in too using crutches.

"Hey Jokey, mind if I sit next to you?" she asked groaning a little.

"Sure smurf ahead, how come your out of bed?" Jokey asked while she sat down, hearing the sound of a whoopie cushion.

"I see someone used the whoopie cushion." Esther said giggling feeling she just had a taste of her own medicine, the others then sat down with Handy, Brainy, Greedy, Clumsy and Papa sharing the same face as they sat on whoopie cushions they all then stared at Jokey.

"Jokey, what have you smurfed this time?" Papa asked not looking amuse, thinking quickly Esther said "Wait Papa, it was me not him, I'm sorry I couldn't help myself"

"Oooh no! Not another prankster! Its unsmurfy enough we have one!" Brainy said not happy at all

"Hey, we're not pranksters! We just love a good joke, unlike some people." Esther replied to him thinking he was rude and mean to say that."Just because you don't like a good laugh or a good joke, doesn't mean its bad!" she continued leaving the Smurfs shocked

"Well I think the Village would smurf better without jokers or pranksters!" Brainy said

"Okay then, come on Jokey we're packing up" Esther replied to him

"Wait what?" Jokey asked

"Well Brainy said that the Village would be better without pranksters or jokers, so we are going to leave for a hole week to see if he's right or not" she answered leaving the Smurfs shocked, Jokey and Esther then left to pack up.

After they left Jokey and Esther were walking to the hospital with Jokey helping her, having a conversation until Jokey asked "Hey Esther, one day, want to smurf with me somewhere secret? I've kept it to myself for years"

"Sure why not," she replied smiling

"But you have to promise to smurf it a secret okay?" Jokey said "Okay, I promise," she replied

"Smurfy! I could show you while we are camping in the forest for a week. Smurf you tomorrow Esther" he said waving goodbye

"Yeah "Smurf" you tomorrow", she said waving as well "Its nice to know I'm not the only one who likes a good joke. Anyway I got to pack up" she thought to herself going into the hospital to pack up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh Brainy, what have you gotten her into now?<strong>

**Brainy: I still think the Village would be better without pranksters**

**Esther: May I? *I nod my head* YAY *starts hitting Brainys head with hammer***

**Me: Okay you can stop it now *she continues* err Esther you can stop now *still continues* No really stop *still continues* ESTHER STOP IT! *she still doesn't listen* THATS IT! *takes hammer***

**Esther: HEY! What was that for?**

**Me: YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM BRAIN DAMAGE!**

**Esther: Not like he has one to be damaged**

**Me: That was a mean joke and YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! Anyway please review while I punish someone and heal someone else, that's the last time I trust you with a hammer...**


	2. First Night, First Fail

**Me: Hello everyone! Brainy, Doctor and Esther aren't here I'm afraid, because Brainy's being treated by Doctor and Esther is not allowed out of her house for a while.**

**Grouchy: Will you ever smurf more then one review? Nope HA *roles on the floor laughing***

**Me: Do that once more and you'll be bonked on the noggin! The review we got is from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Whoa, back up! Are you telling me Brainy Does have a Brain?! Shocker. If you're punishing Esther, does that mean your truce is over, on hold, or temporarily disqualified? Good luck to Esther and Jokey, who I hope can survive the week safely. Brainy, Look at what you've done! Great going, Bonehead. I can't wait to see how karma bites him back later."**

**Me: I never said Brainy ad a brain, I just said it was mean of her to say that after she could've killed him, also our truce is on hold until I've finished punishing her, and trust me Brainy will wish he never made the two leave for a week, don't Disclaimer!**

**Handy: The Smurfs, Me, the Smurf Village and Gargamel belong to Peyo**

**Me: Esther who is being punished is mine though, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was midnight in the Smurfs Village, everyone was asleep, except Esther, who was making her way to Jokey's house.<p>

When she got there she quietly knocked on the door "Jokey, are you awake?" she asked trying not to be too loud, the door then opened and on the inside was a tired looking Jokey,

"What is it Esther?" he asked yawning

"We're leaving remember?" she told him

"I thought we were going to smurf tomorrow"

"No, because then Papa and the others would and could stop us, so we're leaving now, get dressed and get whatever you've packed"

"Fine"

The door then closed as Jokey went to get what he packed up, he sighed knowing he couldn't go back to sleep or keep her waiting too much.

"I'm ready" he said a couple minutes later

"Good, follow me"

"But your leg is still unsmurfy"

"So? I've had worse believe me now come on"

He followed knowing he lost the battle, but still feeling worried for her, he felt like saying "I'll carry you until we smurf somewhere safe if you smurf" but decided not to knowing it would make more problems.

"Here's a nice place" Esther said when they were far enough away from the village

"Wait, how about we smurf in the place I told you about" Jokey said before she started setting up camp

"Is it far from here? I don't think I can walk much more" she asked him

"Its not very far from here no" he answered

She sighed saying "Okay, show me the way"

Then all of a sudden he picked her up in his arms "Hey what do you think your doing?!" she demanded to know

"You said your leg couldn't smurf much more, so I'll smurf you to the place" he answered

"Put me down Jokey Smurf!" she demanded again

"I don't smurf why" he asked

"BECAUSE I CAN WALK!" she shouted, so loud she made him drop her "Ow.." she said in pain "And this is why I should smurf you" Jokey said as he was about to pick her up again, until she glared at him

"I can walk fine, thank you! This is why you should have put me down in the first place!" she told him, their fist night away from the Village and things were already going bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh Jokey, when will you learn?<strong>

**Jokey: Hey! Smurf that back**

**Me: Sorry but no, I do feel kind of mean for leaving this on a cliffhanger YOU WILL NEVER KNOW IF THEY SUVIVE! Well you will when I post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Papa: How is Brainy Doctor?**

**Doctor: He's okay I guess, he's woken up as well **

**Me: Good! But I still have to punish the little prankster, not you Jokey the other one, anyway review to tell me what you think!**

**Smurfs: Bye!**


	3. Jokey's Hideout

**Me: Esther, you are banned from your skateboard for a whole week, as punishment for almost killing Brainy**

**Esther: NOOOooooooo**

**Me: YEEeesssss, anyway Hi everyone back again, and don't worry we won't get trouble from Grouchy for a while, he's "decided" to go camping for a week, I completely did NOT force him :3.**

**Esther: Yeah right... *roles eyes* **

**Me: No one asked you, Brainy Disclaimer**

**Brainy: *from the hospital* The Smurfs and me belong to Peyo, while that crazy Smurfette Esther belongs to Random**

**Esther: HEY!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! QUICK!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day and Esther was camping in the forest with Jokey who was still sleeping.<p>

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" she told him trying to wake him up.

"Morning Esther, smurfy day today. Hey want to smurf to my hideout? he asked while yawning

"Sure I would love to," she replied smiling "But this time, resist your want to "carry me" it really was unwanted last night"

They then got ready with Jokey helping Esther get up.

"Ready?" he asked "Yep" Esther replied "Okay then follow me" he said.

Later they were almost there and Jokey said "Welcome, to my secret Hideout Esther, smurfy isn't it?" reveling a clearing in the forest with lots of snow and a house "I smurfed it myself and smurf here when I want to smurf something really funny." he said while Esther looked at it, her face saying "This place is beautiful!"

"Smurf on I know the smurfect place to sit for breakfast" he said snaping her back to reality "Okay" she replied

They sat down and Jokey took the food out of his rucksack, after they finished Jokey asked her,

"Want some smurfberry pie?"

"Well I guess I could try it" she answered and he gave her a slice she sniffed it with Jokey looking at her oddly "Yeah I sniff things before I try them don't ask" she said as she took a bite out of it, she smiled as it tasted wonderful.

After they finished their picnic they started to talk, and their confersations were about things like Jokes, what colour smurfberries are, why Esther doesn't wear high heels and more Jokey then asked

"Esther, what was life like smurfing as a human?"

Suprised Esther had to think very hard about the answer until she thought of it

"Well, life as a human is difficult and sometimes anoying, people use money which I never saw important and wondered why we couldn't just trade, some people are bad but others very nice. One big thing about being a person is, you grow up so quickly and you only have about 12 years of being a kid, it doesn't last long at all. Some people give to others in need, others take, its like a tree farm, half the trees could be bad, and half could be good you never know until you go and see."

"Wow it sure smurfs hard and short" Jokey replied

"Yeah I know which is why I'm happy I'm now a smurf," she started "But there are bad things about it."

"Like what?" he asked. Esther got out a picture, it had 7 people on it

"This, this is my family, I had 4 brothers a mum and a dad and was the only girl. I miss them so much, its hard to live without them I just wish I could see them again, and tell them how much they mean to me." she said sounding like she was about to cry

"I'm sure one day you'll smurf them again, they must smurf you as much as you smurf them" Jokey said to her sounding like he really ment it

Esther sniffed "Really?" she asked looking into his eyes

"Yes really I'm sure of it" he replied looking into her eyes as well.

"Want me to smurf you around this place?" he asked trying to cheer her up

"Sure" she replied as he took her hand and helped her get up "Does your leg hurt?" he asked "Kinda, but I can manage, but remember no picking me up UNLESS I allow you too okay?" she answered "Okay" he said showing her around.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Somehow I think our prankster boy is in love!<strong>

**Jokey: *blushes* I am not!**

**Esther: Jokey's in love? With who?**

**Jokey: I am NOT in love! *blushes even more"**

**Me: Yeah right, anyway see you all later and please review to tell me what you think!**


	4. The Bright Light In The Cave

**Me: Heellllooooooo!**

**Smurfs: Why did you smurf such a long hello?**

**Me: I just felt like it, Grouchy is still camping which he was "Not" forced to do by me at all, and we got 2 reviews, the first one is from caralclifford (forgive me if I spelt it wrong) and reads: **

**"So cute you should do a chapter with grouchy**  
><strong>(i love grouchy \\\)"<strong>

**Me: Don't worry in the chapters to come their will most likely be Grouchy, but not for this bit its mostly about Esther and Jokey, who the latter has a crush on the first**

**Jokey: I DO NOT! *blushes a lot* **

**Me: *roles eyes* Sure you don't, anyway the second one is from Guest which was posted for chapter two apparently, but I'll read it here anyway, it reads:**

**"this is awesome you should do a chapter with grouchy (I thinks he's adorable \\\)"**

**Me: As I said before Grouchy will apear in a chapter, but right now I'm focusing on Esther and Jokey's relationship with Esther clueless that Jokey has a crush on her**

**Jokey: *Blushes the most ever* DO NOT! **

**Me: Yeah you told us, I'm sure Grouchy will be happy that he has fans though, On With The Story!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jokey" Esther said, Jokey then turned around to see what she wanted, only to be hit in the face with a snowball making Esther laugh<p>

"That wasn't very smurfy" he started to say picking up some snow "But then again, nither is this!" he shouted stuffing the snow into her face

"THIS MEANS WAR!" she shouted pushing him off her and then pushing him over stuffing snow in his hat, "COLD COLD!" "Haha!" she laughed almost about to ask "Why's it cold? Your hair is what I put it on right?" but she decided to just enjoy herself,

"Once your done rolling around, TRY AND FIND ME!" she told him and then went off looking for a good hiding spot

Once he got the snow out of his hat, Jokey thought to himself "She doesn't smurf that I smurf where all the hiding spots are" he then laughed knowing he could find her with ease.

Meanwhile Esther was looking around for where to hide, until she fell near a strange looking tree in some snow, when she got up she looked around and saw that she had fallen into a cave, but before she could do anything, a bright light appeared

"Esther Elizabeth Smurfette" it said to her "I want to let you know that your family is safe to ease you of your worrying" Esther tried to look to see who was speaking but couldn't because of the brightness of the light, so she decided to just listen to what it wanted to say,

"Wh-who are you?" she asked it

"I cannot unravel the mystery yet, sorry" it said, Esther looked worried "I sense fear that you think I have harmed your family, fear not Esther I have not, however I came her mostly to tell you to check on the Smurfs Village each day, if not the Smurfs may suffer something not able to be undone, my time is running out, until we meet again" it said as the light faded away making Esther think it was safe to look again, and it was, she just stood there staring wondering about what that light said to her, "was it a riddle?" she thought to herself, her arm then started to hurt again, it was too much for her, she decided to explore the cave to hopefully get her mind off what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OOooo wonder what that bright light was<strong>

**Esther: Not really**

**Me: Esther you ruin momments like this so much **

**Esther: I know :3**

**Me: Don't be expecting another chapter too soon, I'm gonna have to think of how to continue this, and sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of what to write, remember to review and tell me what you think! Bye!**

**Smurfs: GOODBYE!**

**Esther: So Jokey is in love right? **

**Jokey I am NOT in love!**

**Me: I think this is going to continue for a while...**


	5. Exploring The Cave

**Me: Hello Everyone! Sorry for not updating this for a while, I was busy updating another story I made called "The Little Lost Girl" if you want, go check it out!**

**Esther: A week has passed GIVE ME BACK MA SKATEBOARD!**

**Me: :O, HERE TAKE IT! *gives skateboard back to Esther***

**Esther: YAY**

**Me: Review time! It's from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Somebody's got a cruuuush, don't they Jokey? I don't think Esther knows that there isn't any hair underneath that hat, but a snowball fight's a snowball fight. Strange cave she's found."**

**Jokey: I do NOT smurf a crush! *blushes* **

**Me: I doubt she knows that Smurfs are bald *see all the Smurfs including Papa, blush" Lol, and yes VERY strange cave indeed, wish I could have a snowball fight though, hasn't snowed all winter.**

**Brainy: Disclaimer time! The Smurfs, me, the Smurf Village, Gargamel and Azreal belong to Peyo**

**Esther: But me and that light in the cave belong to Random**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Esther's arm was more painful then ever, she had no idea what that light did to her, but it sure hurt, <em>"Wonder where this cave leads to"<em> was all she could think about, the pain of her leg and arm together was almost enough for her to pass out _"Bear with it, bear with_ it"she told herself _"Just find out where this cave leads to, and leave. Simple as that!"_

Meanwhile Jokey was still searching for her "Okay Esther, your not in any of the hiding spots, smurf out now" he shouted "Esther? Smurf on out, I give up, you win! Esther! Can you smurf me?!" he shouted louder with a hint of worry in his voice

_"Where could she smurf?" _he asked himself, he then fell through a hole which lead to the same cave Esther fell into, he saw a bit of her bandage _"So this is where she smurfed!"_

Esther came to a crossing, she went left, her torch suddenly went out, leaving her in darkness _"Great, just what I needed, well I guess I should head back"_ she thought about to make her way back, before it was caved in, leaving her to go to where ever the cave lead_ "This isn't going to end well"_ she thought sighing and continuing on to see where it lead.

Meanwhile, Jokey came to the crossing, he went right thinking _"There's no way she could've smurfed left its been caved in"_ he then gasped "Unless SHE was caved in with it!" he said to himself, he then ran towards the cave-in and started to pull the rocks out "Don't worry Esther! I'm smurfing for you!" he shouted, hoping she could hear him

"A light!" she gasped finally seeing light, "I must be close to the surface" she quickly tried to climb out, almost falling a couple of times, but when she got up, she didn't see Jokey's hideout, instead she saw Smurf Village, with no one around

"Oh no!" she shouted "Papa? Smurfette? Guy with the heart things on his arm? Doctor? Everyone else who I don't know the name of?" she shouted, running with her crutches as fast as she could towards the Village, she then saw something "Who is that?" she asked herself, she began to smack his face to wake him up

_"This isn't working!"_ she thought. _"But maybe that will"_ she thought again seeing the Village well, she got some water from it and poured it onto the Smurf, who woke up shouting

"I HATE cold water!" "Which Smurf are you?" she asked "Grouchy Smurf" he answered weekly "A wizard smurfed the Smurfs, he smurfed that way!" he told her pointing right, before losing consciousness "Well, this turned out to be a worse week then I excepted for them, and its only been one or two days" she said before heading in the direction he pointed her in.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**Esther: I heard Jokey shout, what was it all about?**

**Me: He has a cr- *gets knocked out by Jokey***

**Esther: A what?**

**Jokey: A crushed leg! **

**Esther: Ouch, hope that gets better**

**Papa: Remember to smurf a review so Random knows what you smurf so far about this story**

**All Smurfs: And we'll smurf you all next time! *Esther says "And we'll see you all next time!***


	6. Found Again

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait again! I've been so busy and can never think of how to continue this story, but fear not! I am never ever _ever_ gonna abandon _any_ of my stories! I actually only just found out about "Life" of the documents, I've gotta do small edits on them incase they get deleted after they run outta life  
><strong>

**Esther: We got two reviews! Someone else tell them, I'm gonna go skateboarding *runs off*  
><strong>

**Papa Smurf: The first one is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:**

**"ADMIT IT! ADMIT IT! Lol! Somebody's got a cruush! ( don't worry at least half of all the smurfs are the same for Smurfette!) Very good chapter! Ps it is the same person that is on you frozen fic."**

**Jokey: I DON'T SMURF A CRUSH ON ESTHER AND NEVER WILL! *blushes a strawberry red***

**Me: You know, *whispers* next time I'm sending him Smurfberry Picking, because this is just getting old. *Talks normally again* Anyway, I noticed that you are the same person who reviews my Frozen Fanfics, glad to see your enjoying the Smurfs ones as well, next review is from 13Jokey (Guest) and reads:  
><strong>

**"Awesome story! _ most love fanifiction u find with jokey in it are very boring...but this is awesome! :3 can't wait for the next part! 3"**

**Me: Really? I don't read much fanfiction with Jokey in (No offence Jokey your a fun character), but glad to see your enjoying the story, Gusty, Crushy (Jokey ;) ) IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME! :D!  
><strong>

**Gusty: Everything in da Smurfs Comics, Cartoon Show, and da Smurfs Movies besmurf to Peyo**

**Jokey: I DO NOT SMURF A CRUSH! But everything else besmurfs to Randomwords247, who smurfs lies! *runs away before I notice what he said***

**Me: On with the story! Wait, what did Jokey say?**

* * *

><p>Jokey finally managed to get through the cave-in "Esther?" he called "Esther?!" he called again, wondering where she was, he then noticed something in the corner of his eye<p>

"What's this?" he asked himself, it was a piece of Esther's bandage on from on her leg, most likely torn of by the rock "Maybe she smurfed up here" he suggested started to climb the wall, soon he reached light, he closed his eyes when he got up, due to the fact he'd been in a dark cave for around an hour, he then opened his eyes, and gasped

"The Village! What smurfed here!?" he asked himself, no Smurfs were walking around, some of the Mushroom homes were in ruins, something bad had happened, he ran towards the Village to find out what, looking everywhere to see if any Smurfs were still there,

After a while of searching, he found Grouchy pointing towards the forest, and footprints "Did Esther smurf this?" he asked himself, the Smurf who cared for others and tried to help and make things right, couldn't be the one to destroy the Village, could she? He decided to follow the footprints, and see if Esther did do it, he ran,

* * *

><p>"Out of all the places in my body that could be almost broken, <em>why<em> does it have to my leg?!" Esther complained to herself, "I mean, come on, why not my arm? I'd be fine with that, I would still be able to run around normally! Why am I even talking to myself again?" she sighed, she had got to stop talking to herself

"Just how far _is_ this guy anyway? How am I gonna even help the others to escape?"

Esther then stopped, before looking behind her "Did someone just, call my name?" she listened again, thankful for her good hearing, which seemed to be better then others, "Esther" yep, someone was yelling her name, it sounded like..

Before she could figure out who it was, she was tackled into a hug on the ground "Jokey?! What on Earth are you doing here?" she asked him "I was smurfing for you! Why is the Village smurfed?" he told her

"Because some Wizard guy found it and captured everyone but me, you and this guy call Grouchy, who told me it" she said, before sitting up "Now, if you don't mind, could you help me to get up?" she asked, a little annoyed

"Oh, sorry" he apologized before helping her up "Thank you, goodbye" she said, before turning to leave "I'm not smurfing back to the Village, while you are smurfing with one bad leg" he said in a serious tone

"Jokey, I'm fine, now please, I need to save the others" she told him "Well, I'm smurfing with you" he answered back, Esther rolled her eyes, "Jokey, I'm not a baby! I'm 11 years old!" she shouted,

"11 years old? You are a baby then" he told her, "What? No I'm not, how old are you anyway? I bet you can't be much older then m-"

"150" Esther stared at him in shock "What? One Hundred and Fifty years old?! What?" she asked, "Smurfs smurf for 1000 years, didn't you smurf?" he told her

"No, I didn't, because before I became one, I didn't even know Smurfs existed, besides, you look like your 15, there's _no way_ that you are 150" she said

"But I am, I smurf 150 years old, maybe in human years I smurf as 15, but I'm 150" he told her "So that means, in Smurf years I'm 110?" she asked

"Yes" he answered "This is either a stupid dream or reality, here is me hoping, that it's not the latter" she said unhappily

"Let's just get going. This day can't get any weirder" she told him, mumbling the last bit to herself "I smurfed that"

"Fine by me" she announced, they continued walking, Jokey ahead of Esther by a little, trying not to leave her behind, he turned around sometimes, to see how she was, but didn't notice how she was struggling to walk, due to pretending to walk fine when he turned round

Finally, Esther decided to ask him "H-hey, Jokey?" she asked "Yes?"

"Could" here it came "Could you help me to walk?" she asked, looking at him, in truth, her leg was killing her, "You know, carry me until my leg feels like I can walk on it again?" she felt embarrassed after saying this, and could feel her cheeks burning

"Of course" he answered, surprising her, before picking her up and carrying her, "That feels better" she said "My leg feels like its about to fall of!" she said dramatically, unknown to her, Jokey was blushing a bright red, and was actually happy that she asked, maybe it would make her see him as a knight in smurfing armor, her hero, her love,

"Er, Jokey, you can stop staring at me now" she told him, snapping him back to reality "Oh, sorry" he apologized before running forwards, to find his family and save them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I think here is a good spot to leave it, don't you? And yes, I finally revealed Jokey's crush, and hinted towards it for Esther, if you didn't already know, Jokey has a crush on Esther<br>**

**Jokey: Do not!**

**Me: And doesn't like to admit it -_- don't worry Jokey, I'm not gonna let Esther know, she will find out in good time**

**Esther: Find out what?**

**Jokey: NOTHING!**

**Esther: Anyone else noticed that Jokey's been acting weird lately? Are you okay Jokey?**

**Jokey: *mumbles to self* She asked me if I was okay *faints***

**Everyone including Me: O_O?**

**Me: *whispers to viewers* Well, he's head over heals for her! *speaks normally again* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to review to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time!**

**Everyone: Bye! **

**Me: I'm gonna try and get Jokey to wake up meanwhile *shows bucket of ice cold water* ;)**


	7. Plan?

**Me: Hello everyone!  
><strong>

**Everyone: Hello!**

**Me: I've sent Jokey Smurfberry picking for the chapter, which he was perfectly fine about. Only thing is, I never told him that I sent Esther as well ;) he's in for a 'surprise' of his own, see what I did there? Lol. Also, I have teh Not-Really-Very-Important-Depends-On-How-You-Look-At-It Announcement! Wow, that's a long title:  
><strong>

**Announcement: **After this chapter, I am going to re-write all the other chapters, and my other stories, because, if I'm honest, I just rushed everything too much and the writing is AWFUL! DO NOT WORRY! I'm not gonna change the plot or what happens! Though I might add minor changes, look out for those, and once I've finished, I will post another chapter, that _will_ be deleted a few days after postage, that will inform you all, that I have finished, if you wanna re-read, go ahead! If you do re-read the stories, and chapters of this story, please PM me after reading it all, and tell if me there is anything that needs improvement, and I will try and improve it in that way :)****

****Me: And another Announcement:****

****Other Announcement: I am thinking about joining DeviantArt! Yay/Boo, I have made a Poll on my profile, saying whether or not I should and what I should do on it if I do join, so, if ya want to either see my on DeviantArt, or not, Go Vote On It! I will keep it up untillll, hmm let me seeeee... The 10th of July! (That sounds good enough :D), So go vote if ya wanna! xD****

**Papa Smurf: Yes, anyway, we smurfed 3 reviews, the first one smurfs from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Haha. Boy, nothing like a good chapter to brighten up the day. So, you like younger women, eh Jokey? Robbing the cradle a bit, aren't you? I am glad that you cleared up just what age everybody is at. You know that actually makes a lot of sense too. I mean, back in medieval times, being 15 years old made you an adult, and the Smurfs are shown as being treated as mostly adults. Neat! By the way Jokey, denial will get you nowhere, but admittance is the first step to either a kick in the teeth or a better relationship. Trouble is, I suppose you can never really know which direction Esther would take it."**

**Me: TBH I think that he thought that Esther was 150, like him and the other Smurfs, he had no idea, but he's still in love with her.**

**Brainy: I for one and glad she smurfed what age we are, because if she didn't, people would smurf me, Brainy Smurf, as a young smurf and further mor- *gets hit on the head with a hammer*  
><strong>

**Me: Ya know, I've missed this hammer, it's called 'Use On Brainy Oly' ;). I see you caught what I did there, originally I didn't know about that, until a month or two before. Also, good point, Esther is unpredictable, so you will never know if she either kicks him in the teeth, or if she finds it cute and falls in love with him, you never know. The second review is from ZaneDonnieluver and reads:  
><strong>

**"haha! YOU LITTLE LIAR! ;P buuuuuut dont worry, i'm the same way with Clumsy XD"**

**Me: Hear that Clumsy? You have a fan! A huge fan! A fan who is your fan! A-  
><strong>

**Everyone: We get it!**

**Clumsy: Wow, I smurf a fan!**

**Me: -.- fine you get it, I'll stop. Yes, he is a liar, isn't he? He just won't give up *sigh* anyway, the third and final review is from wolfGirl601 and reads:**

**"Amazing!Also Jokey ,its okay to deny that you have a is just the first stage."**

**Me: Hmm, I'm gonna show him this review, he might understand and stop denying everything :P. Anyway, before this Author's Note gets too long, PAPA, DOCTOR, DISCLAIMER TIME! :D**

**Papa Smurf: The Smurfs, and everything inside of the comics, TV show and Movies belsmurfs to Peyo (the movies were also smurfed by Sony Pictures)**

**Doctor: And everything else besmurfs to Random!**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Ahh, so my precious Smurfs are awake now are they?" a voice said, it was a Wizard, called Malard,<p>

"What do you smurf with us?" Papa asked

"What do you think? I'm going to turn all of you into gold!" he announced, making all the Smurfs gasp "Now, let me count, and see if I have all One Hundred of you" he said, before starting to count

"98? There's supposed to be 100!" he shouted, "Now what do I do? I need all a hundred, to turn them all into gold, enough gold to become ruler of the World!" he asked himself, he then grinned evilly

"Razortuk, go, find me these 2 missing Smurfs, and bring them to me, before I use _them_, I want to make them suffer" he said to him pet Raven, before laughing evilly with it

"No!" Papa said to himself

* * *

><p>"The footprints end here"<p>

Jokey was standing there, Esther in his arms "Now what do we smurf?" he asked

"I don't kn-" Esther's eyes widened, before she started sniffing around the air "What are you smurfing?" he asked her

"Put me down"

He did so, then she pointed diagonally left "That way!" she said

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, they had slowed down, clearly both tired from all that had happened<p>

"Soo, what's the plan?" Esther asked "I thought you smurfed one" Jokey said surprised

"Well, not really. I didn't think I'd get this far actually" she told him, scratching her head in embarrassment, Jokey stood there, still carrying Esther, trying to think of a plan, after a few minutes, his face lit with mischievousness

"Ever wondered what it would smurf like to fly?" he asked her

"Maybe, why?" she asked back, he just grinned at her, before whistling loudly.

Suddenly, the two found themselves in the sky, Esther looked around, to see themselves sitting down on a stork, which was flying in the air, she couldn't believe what was happening!

"Hold on tight Esther" Jokey told her, making her wrap her arms around him, holding onto him as he said

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am the cruelest person I know...<br>**

**Esther: Cruelest person we know as well**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about the super, horrifyingly, short chapter, I've been having a bad case of writers-block, and currently have a very bad headache, I would write this another day when I wasn't having a bad headache, but I haven't updated in about a month and I need to. So I decided to, don't worry though! The next chapter _should _be longer... Emphasis on the 'Should'**

**Papa Smurf: Next time, please smurf a chapter when you don't have something wrong with you**

**Me: I will. Maybe... Anyway, that's it for this chapter I'm afraid (Again, SORRY!), remember to review, to tell me what you think! And I'll see you all next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Me: WAIT! Before you go! You may not be able to review this chapter, because I deleted one that wasn't a chapter and just something to inform you guys! So, if you want to review, either use a Guest Account, find a chapter you didn't review on and review on it and say that that review was for this chapter, or PM me your review and I will post it on the next chapter like it was a normal review! BYE NOW!**

**Everyone: BYE! Again...**


End file.
